


all was golden

by trash_princess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, KakaIru Month 2015, M/M, Poetry, kakairu month day 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_princess/pseuds/trash_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt for june 23: <a href="https://sites.google.com/site/kakairufest/summer-2012/panda">this artwork.</a> </p><p>[you think his radiance will blind you.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	all was golden

**Author's Note:**

> the art for this prompt is so pretty, i can't get over it!! i love the idea behind it, too. i'm a sucker for star crossed lovers...
> 
> title comes from the song "when the day met the night" by panic! at the disco, which i think is fairly fitting for this au.

you curl around him as the sun   
begins to set.  
he laughs and it sounds like summer  
and you put your arms around him,  
nighttime clinging at the edges of your fingers.  
when it touches his skin, it turns gold. 

———

you won’t get to see him for long—  
you never do,  
and you never think it’s going to be enough,  
but somehow it is—  
and you kiss his neck, warm and brown,  
and he threads a hand  
through your moonbeam hair. 

———

(his own hair, long and dark,  
falls over his shoulder   
as he turns to look at you.   
“i love you”, he says, and the stars come out,   
and his voice alone   
is enough to keep you warm, all   
through the night.)

———

you think his radiance will blind you,  
one day, but he is warm and he is brilliant  
and he loves you ( _he_ loves _you_ )   
and you think   
that it would be okay. 


End file.
